theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Koopa, Buzzy, and Goomba/Endgame's Return
Endgame is at Bowser's castle Bowser: Whaddya mean they escaped?! Endgame: They... were too good? Scene from the past Endgame: (sips pink lemonade while lying on a hammock) Scene ended Bowser: Okay, let me put this in terms you'll understand. I command you to find and destroy Koopa and Paratroopa! Lord Garmadon appears while holding the Mega Weapon Lord Garmadon: That's just like when I say, "I command you to find and destroy the Ninja!", to the Bizarro Ninja. Bowser: What the? Get out of here. Later Koopa and Paratroopa: (sleeping) Endgame climbs onto a branch of the tree Endgame: There they are. Well, like Bowser said... (thought cloud appears above Endgame's head) Bowser: (in thought cloud) I command you to find and destroy- Okay, this is very redundant. Just destroy them, Endgame! (thought cloud disappears) Endgame: Okay, got to do it, got to do it. A woodpecker flies on Endgame's head Endgame: No. No, no, no, no! Get away, you stupid woodpecker! The woodpecker pecks Endgame's head and he falls Endgame: Whoa, whoa, wh- (screams and crashes) Koopa wakes up Koopa: Hmm? Hey, Para. Paratroopa wakes up Paratroopa: Yeah? Koopa: Did you hear something? Paratroopa: Yep. Probably the sound of you waking me up. Now go back to sleep, Koopa. Paratroopa goes back to sleep Koopa: Alright, fine. (goes back to sleep) Afterwards Endgame: Okay, that failed. Luckily, my Venomari boys would help. Right, guys? Acidicus spits venom at Endgame Endgame: Aah! Acidicus, Lizaru, Spitta, and Lasha slither away Through Endgame's perspective Endgame: Oh, man! The trees are wanting to eat me! Help! Koopa wakes up Koopa: (groans) Why do I also here random stuff? (goes back to sleep) Later Endgame: Okay, if I'm going to get these guys, especially for making me pull the Underchomp out of the ditch, I'm gonna have to do it the old-fashioned way! By climbing this stupid tree. (thought cloud appears above his head) Bowser: (in thought cloud) You did that in the first place! Why didn't you enter their tree house?! Endgame: Why don't you blame the woodpecker the almost killed me? Lord Garmadon: (in thought cloud) What if I used the Mega Weapon to create an item that he could use to kill Koopa and Paratroopa? (gets bonked on the head by Bowser) Bowser: He can handle this himself. Thought cloud disappears Endgame: Again with the stupid thought clouds. Endgame climbs into the tree house Endgame: (quietly) Finally! I did it! (accidentally steps on the power button of their game console) The game console turns on Koopa and Paratroopa wake up Koopa and Paratroopa: Huh? Endgame! Endgame: Yes, it's me. Koopa: What were you doing in Paratroopa's tree house? Endgame: Um, asking you guys to play your console with me? Paratroopa: Nice try, man. Koopa: Besides, we only have two controllers. Endgame: Well, Bowser sent me here and he told me to destroy you guys. Koopa: Whatever, dude. It's not like you're that evil or anything. Endgame: I am evil! Koopa: Well, it's not like you're, well, antagonistic. Paratroopa: Hey, I used that word in the fifth episode! Koopa: Yeah, I remember. Endgame: So do I. Koopa: Hey, Para. Could you hand me the controller? Paratroopa hands Koopa and controller with a red button on it Endgame: Um, wait. What does that do? Koopa: (presses the button, activating an ejection on Endgame) Endgame: (screams) Koopa: Didn't I tell you it was useful? Paratroopa: Eh, you were right. Koopa and Paratroopa high five each other Later Bowser: (growls) You are useless, Endgame! Bowser wrecks everything in the living room of the castle Lord Garmadon: Um, do you want to watch a movie? Endgame: Sure. Do you have tickets? Lord Garmadon: (chuckles) Why do you need tickets when you have the Mega Weapon? Several seconds later Endgame: (watching a movie with Lord Garmadon) This movie's amazing! Lord Garmadon: (while eating popcorn and having his mouth full) Yep. The end Category:Sidestories